


Good Enough

by Lilylove22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Wait does suicide even count as angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylove22/pseuds/Lilylove22
Summary: It wasn't fair. Why couldn't Lance be as brave as Shiro or Keith, smart and Pidge and Hunk, strong like Allura and Coran. Why was he  worth something. After he was the blue paladin worthless and replaceable. It only took longs enough for these words to get to Lance.





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Ok lets just get one thing clear  
> If you are easily triggerd to  
> ~Death  
> ~Suicide  
> ~Cutting  
> ~Depression
> 
> Then PLEASE do not read this I cover all of this and more. Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Next if you didn't know I previously wrote this already I ended writing 4 chapters If I'm not mistaken. I hated it. It was my first fic I literally don't know what I was thinking. A oneshot would've sufficed but of course I'm extra *sigh*.
> 
> So don't look it up because I deletd it I REWROTE everything. I letft that fic for a long time I just couldn't wrok with plot after a while so please bear with me.
> 
> Also before you read this: Please don't take this as a joke. I'm not writing this specific topic for fun I know about this. and the feelings of being worthless etc.. so please try to keep it on a down low in the comments with the hate.
> 
> And before this gets to long with further ado (wth) Here goes chapter one

“Lance pay attention!” Keith huffed

“I trying,” Lance says putting space between his words

Allura and Shiro had the rest of the teamwork on their teamwork. It hadn’t gone well, the level was set to 10 leaving to team to focus on helping each other out. Everything went great at first but then a certain Cuban was slowing them down making the red paladin pissed.

“Well try harder!” The red paladin hissed

They couldn’t even last five more minutes. Each fell out the room one by one,

First Pidge

Next Hunk

Lance and Keith were back to back they would’ve maybe been able to beat the bots.

That's if Allura hadn’t called off the training sequence.

“End training sequence 10” She sighed with disappointment

Keith growled, “What’s wrong with you why can’t complete one simple training session!”

That struck a knife is Lance's chest.

“I’m sorry if no ones like you spending hours in the training room like a mad person.”

“Yeah? Well, at least I don’t sit like all day like a nobody.”

_Another one_

“Alright let's cool down a little there’s no need for all of this,” Allura said stepping between the boys

“No Allura is he really willing for us to end up _dying_ because of his lack of skill?”

“Keith-” Shiro tried to say but Lance already had enough of this.

“Keith, no sabes cuánto me arriesgaría a mantener a todos a salvo.” He sighed as he walked out of the room

Everyone stared at Lance as he walked out of the room not even bother to call out after him.

Then they turned and glared at the mullet haired boy.

“What?”

“Really Keith that wasn’t necessary.”

“Oh cry me a river Pidge.”

“Would a river of blood suffice.”

“You guys this isn’t helping.” Hunk tried to calm the two hotheads down.

“Hunk’s right Keith you didn’t have to blow up on Lance we all have bad days Keith.”

“Whatever,” he mumbled as he rolled his eyes

“Maybe a break would be nice about now.” Coran proposed

“Corans right we can all use a break.”

~

Lance had slammed his room door shut and locked himself in his bathroom. It wasn’t fair, why he like this. Keith was right he couldn’t do anything right. Voices started to fill his head

_cargo pilot_

_useless_

_worthless_

_stupid_

_fifth wheel_

the team doesn't need you why don't you disappear it'll just be better for everyone they don’t need you.

Lance slid down against the bathroom wall and started crying, pulling out a blade from his back pocket and started to cut his arm he watched as the blood trickled down his arm.

~

“You have to try better than that Keith.” Shiro’s sword crashed against Keith’s

Keith wasn’t about to let the black paladin win. “Nice try Shiro but I’ve got you now.”

Shiro turned his sword backing Keith into a corner. “Yield Keith.” He smirked

Keith was trying to fight it but he wasn’t strong enough. “Fine I yield,” he said in a voice below a whisper.

“What sorry I couldn’t hear you.”

“Alright, I yield get off me!” 

Shiro was satisfied. “Good fight buddy.”

“Yeah yeah I’ll get you, next time old-timer.” 

Shiro laughed “Ok whatever you say, Keith.”

There were a few minutes of silence before Shiro had filled it in. “You should really talk to Lance.”

“What why?”

“Keith you lost your temper at him and he walked out you hurt his feelings, Keith.”

“Yeah but-”

“Keith remember what I always say Patience-”

“Yields focus I know Shiro.”

“Good just try and talk to him I know you don’t know how to work with people especially work with a team who you’ll be with for a long time. But you have to try it's already enough you guys are teenagers in a war. Lance and Hunk left their friend behind. Pidge has her mom back on earth but her brother and dad are somewhere in space. Allura and Coran’s only home is destroyed. We can’t petty stuff get in the way of what were doing understand?”

“Yeah.” He mumbled 

“Good.” He smiled “No go take a shower you smell.” 

“Not more than you space dad.”

“You too?”

“What you fit the title.” He smiled as he left.

~

Once Keith was done getting ready he smelled something unusual. Blame the Galra side they have strong scents.

Keith covered his nose the smell was too strong almost like

_Blood_

It was coming from Lance’s room. He rushed over there and knocked on his door.

“Lance are you in there?” 

No answer

Keith tried opening the door but the knob wouldn’t budge it was locked

Wait

_Locked_

Lance never locks his door, especially during the day.

“Lance!” he knocked furiously

Lance had opened the door not knowing someone knew and to his surprise, he saw Keith standing there.

“Uh... Hi”

“Lance are you ok I smelled blood I just-.” Keith didn’t know what to say.

“Dude that's weird.” 

“Hey! Don’t blame me I didn’t ask for Galra senses

Lance laughed “Whatever Mullet.” His laughter died down and a sad expression came upon his face.

“Um hey Keith I-I’m sorry about earlier.”

Keith shooked his head “No don’t apologize I’m the one who yelled at you.”

“But I-”

“NO Lance I’m sorry you have nothing to apologize about.”

“Yeah I made you mad and I’m sorry for that.”

“Lance if you say your sorry again I will throw you out this ship.”

“Sorry.” he winced

“Lance!”

“Alright so- fine everything is good.” 

Keith huffed “Are you ok..”

“Me y-yeah I’m fine.”

Keith didn’t notice but Lance grabbed his wrist protectively.

“Ok well I’m going,” Keith said 

“K bye mullet.”

“It’s not an ugh!” He groaned as he walked away.

Lance’s smiled dropped as Keith left. Removing his hand from his wrist blood was shown. “Quiznak” He mentally hissed. He cut a little deeper than he expected he would have to clean up before Hunk worriedly comes to find him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me why I posted this in my baby's month ugh.
> 
> To late now 
> 
> I can't really say I hope you enjoy this right? I mean I'm killing someone...
> 
> Oh well Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
